Cartas para mis héroes
by mclittlerlouder
Summary: Mientras que Oliver y Felicity viven por fin su idílica y deseada vida juntos, quieren hacer participes a sus amigos y familiares de todos sus viajes y momentos juntos
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer:** _Los personaje de Arrow no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de DC Comics y CW._

 **Summary:** _Mientras que Oliver y Felicity viven por fin su idílica y deseada vida juntos, quieren hacer participes a sus amigos y familiares de todos sus viajes y momentos juntos._

 **Cartas para mis héroes.**

 **Capitulo 1.**

Querida Thea:

Acabamos de hacer nuestra primera parada en un hotel lejos de la ciudad, pero no lo suficiente. Seguiremos viajando. Quizás aprovechemos y vayamos a visitar Europa. Felicity tiene muchas ganas de bañarse en el Mar Mediterráneo (¿dónde está ese mar?)

Por favor, ten mucho cuidado y apóyate siempre en Laurel y Diggle.

Sé fuerte.

Te quiere.

Ollie.

Thea:

Cuando paramos en el hotel, pensaba que íbamos a quedarnos en un hotel de carretera, pero cuando entras en él, se te ilumina la cara. Seguro que te encantaría. Es posible que hayas venido alguna vez, porque Oliver sabía dónde estaba todo. O a lo mejor haya venido él sólo (familiarmente hablando, ya sabes) (No quiero hablar de esto contigo porque eres la hermana pequeña, pero de todos es sabido que Oliver tuvo una época loca) (No importa)

No estaremos mucho por aquí, queremos ver muchas cosas en todo el verano. Como ya te ha dicho Oliver, me encantaría ir al Mediterráneo, y quizás este sea un buen momento y una gran compañía, ¿no crees? Pero mucho antes de eso, viajaremos por aquí, por América. ¿Sabes que Oliver no ha estado nunca en Canadá? No sé cómo no os obligasteis a ir allí cuando, bueno, ya sabes, cuando eráis ricos.

Es tarde, así que tenemos que ir a dormir. No creo que vayamos a dormir realmente per…

Un fuerte abrazo.

Felicity.

PD: Cuando salgas por las noches, _YaSabesLoQueQuieroDecir,_ **TEN CUIDADO.** Diggle será tu escudo. Por cierto, dale un abrazo de mi parte. Hablamos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cartas para mis héroes.**

 **Capítulo 2.**

Mi queridísimo John:

Hemos hecho nuestra primera parada, ya sabes, ni muy cerca, ni muy lejos. Pero haré caso al consejo de Lyla, y viajaremos. Viajaremos muchísimo.

Sé que ahora mismo es un mal momento, que sigues molesto con Oliver, pero tanto él como yo deseamos que llegues a comprenderlo. Ya sabes que me gusta hablar. Que hablo mucho. Y quizás sea esa una de las cosas que más le gustan a Oliver de mí, pero… cuando intento sacar tu nombre en nuestras conversaciones, hablando de un futuro, la cara de Oliver se quiebra. Está tan dolido.

No te estoy pidiendo que le perdones, sólo quiero que pienses que hubieras hecho tú. O que pienses como él lo hace, ya que tú le conoces más que nadie. Y quizás, no sé… podáis volver a retomar el contacto. Poco a poco.

Quitándole hierro al asunto, me gustaría que le dijeras a Lyla, y a las chicas que ya he abierto la bolsa que me metieron en la maleta, y sobre todo, me gustaría que le preguntarás en qué clase de película erótica han visto el modelito que me ha regalado.

Mantenme informada de todo lo que pase por allí; los primeros pasos de Sara, sus primeras palabras, fotos de las pocas vacaciones que podáis tener, los problemas que os den _mis niños_ … todas esas cosas.

Y las que no, ya me enteraré yo por mi cuenta. Una hacker nunca deja de trabajar.

Háblale a Sara de mí. Y de Oliver. Que no se olvide que tiene unos tíos que la quieren (bueno ya sabes que no somos tíos, tíos, es una forma de hablar… lo habías entendido, ¿verdad?)

Ten mucho cuidado John. Y por favor, cuida de Thea.

Espero que estemos en contacto pronto. Un fuerte abrazo a todas las mujeres que tienes a tu alrededor.

Un abrazo.

Felicity.

* * *

Mi pequeña Felicity:

No tengo mucho tiempo. Acabamos de terminar con una misión, y sólo quedo yo en el Verdant, peleándome con " _tus niños"._

Quería contestar a tu correo porque como siempre que abres la boca, me haces pensar. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan joven y marearme tanto la cabeza?

Me va a costar. Me va a costar mucho perdonar a Oliver, pero quiero saber de él. Quiero que… quizás me envié algún correo, contándome cómo os va. No cambia nada, pero… poco a poco.

Por supuesto que le hablaré a Sara de vosotros. Y si no lo hago yo, lo hará mi mujer y las chicas.

Pasadlo bien, no os preocupéis por nada y mandad fotos.

Te quiere.

John.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cartas para mis héroes.**

 **Capítulo 3.**

 _BORRADOR._

Querida Sara:

Hacía mucho que no te escribía, ¿verdad? Y es que han pasado muchas cosas desde mi última carta. ¿Qué fue lo último que te conté? Ah, que Oliver se unió a la liga. Iba a ser el heredero de Ra's. Pero resulto que tenían que destruir Starling, y bueno, ya sabes que Oliver por su ciudad daría la vida (qué es lo que hace casi literalmente). Se enfrento a Ra's y gano su batalla (creo que tuve algo que ver en eso, y de verdad me gustaría pensar que es cierto)

Y ahora estamos aquí. Oliver y yo. Juntos. Lejos de Starling. Siendo solamente Oliver y Felicity. Sin Arrow. Sin ordenadores hackeando cámaras de seguridad. Sin tensión. Sólo nosotros. ¿Quién lo diría? Seguro que tú.

Esta mañana nos hemos levantado temprano para ir a nuestro primer destino: Los Angeles. Lo decidimos al despertarnos. Y aquí estamos, Oliver conduciendo, tarareando "You're beautiful" de James Blunt, mientas yo te escribo.

Hace un día estupendo, y parece que este sol se ha filtrado en Oliver, tanto física como emocionalmente. Dios mio, Sara… estoy tan feliz. Nunca lo he estado tanto en toda mi vida. Y, joder, podría llegar a arriesgarme y decir que nunca he estado tan enamorada. Le quiero. Le quiero muchísimo.

Protégenos, como siempre has hecho, por favor.

Te echo muchísimo de menos.

Te quiere.

Felicity.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Palas:**_ _muchas gracias por tu comentario, yo también espero poder haceros llegar todas las ideas que tengo para estos dos viajeros enamorados._

 _ **Arual17:**_ _No hay que hacer caso de los rumores, olicity es real y eso es lo que nos tiene que importar ahora. Dejemos que nuestra imaginación vuele a través de ellos gracias a ese final. Un abrazo._

 **Cartas para mis héroes.**

 **Capítulo 4.**

 _Speedy:_

Acabamos de llegar al hotel después de dos días sin descanso. Estamos en Los Ángeles, y el tiempo no podría acompañarnos más.

Cuando llegamos era demasiado tarde como para examinar la ciudad, así que bajamos a la piscina del hotel. Felicity parecía una niña pequeña jugando dentro del agua. Su sonrisa iluminaba todo.

Ayer por fin, salimos a descubrir la ciudad. A las 8h30 de la mañana ya estábamos despiertos, ¿a qué no te haces una idea de quién puso el ordenador? Pista: yo no fui. Visitamos el cartel de Hollywood –te adjunto una foto de los dos con el cartel.- Y tras esto, fuimos al Paseo de la Fama. Te mandaría una foto de Felicity con alguna de las estrellas pero no paraba de gritar " _esta mejor" "Oh, dios mio, esta, ESTA"_ Os llevaríais tan bien.

Hoy, la cosa no ha cambiado y hemos estado en _Long Beach;_ parques temáticos y museos. Te sorprendería la de cosas que sabe Felicity. Me están entrando ganas de regresar a la universidad –sólo bromeo.-

¿Cómo va todo por allí? En el poco tiempo libre que hemos tenido dentro del hotel, hemos visto las noticias y hablaban de que había vuelto el compañero rojo de Arrow y Black Canary. Ten mucho cuidado.

Felicity entra ya a la ducha, así que yo también. Estaremos en contacto.

Te quiere.

Ollie.

* * *

 **Nuevo mensaje de texto.**

 _Me alegro de que os vaya bien, pero no me cuentes tus andanzas sexuales. Te odio._

 _Thea_.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Arual17:**_ _Quiero darles toques de humor, hacer volver un poco al Oliver de antes de la isla, que al estar con Felicity está más relajado y_ _ **feliz.**_ _Muchas gracias por tus comentarios._

 **Cartas para mis héroes**

 **Capítulo 5.**

 **Nuevo mensaje de texto.**

¿Cómo va todo por ese mundo idílico? Información de primera mano.

 _Laurel._

* * *

Las cosas no podrían ser más maravillosas. Tengo una foto con la estrella de The Beatles.

 _Felicity._

* * *

 **Nuevo mensaje de texto.**

Ya me pareció oírte gritar. Pero no me refiero a eso. ¿Usaste nuestro regalo?

 _Laurel._

* * *

¿Es adecuado hablar de esto con la ex – novia de mi novio?

 _Felicity_

* * *

 **Nuevo mensaje de texto.**

¡CUENTAME!

 _Laurel._

* * *

 **Nuevo mensaje de texto.**

Y métete un momento en el ordenador cuando puedas, necesito tu ayuda.

 _Laurel._

* * *

Vuestro regalo ha sido de gran utilidad. Debería haber hecho una foto a la cara de Oliver cuando me vio con ello puesto para daros las gracias. Lo que viene después no creo que haga falta que os lo cuente. Sólo diré que no duro mucho.

 _Felicity._

* * *

Ya está todo solucionado. Tienes la información abierta en el ordenador de Verdant. Todo limpio. Soy una profesional.

 _Hacker de VACACIONES._

* * *

 **Nuevo mensaje de texto.**

Esa es mi chica. Disfruta mucho y hazle muy feliz. Sé que eres la persona indicada. Disfruta mucho y sígueme informando de todo. Besos muy fuertes para ambos.

 _Laurel._

* * *

 **Nuevo mensaje de texto.**

No olvides que te adoro. Muchas gracias.

 _Canary agradecida._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Arual17:**_ _a mi punto de vista la relación Oliver x Laurel ya está muy dañada para que se convierta en algo más que amistad, e incluso ellos mismos se han dado cuenta. Por otro lado, me encantaría que apareciera alguien que pudiera darle a Laurel el cariño que se merece (o que volviera Tommy, ya que ellos se demostraron que se querían) pero que no intenten unirla con Nyssa, sustituyendo a Sara en todas sus facciones._

 _Y la amistad de Laurel y Felicity, en un principio no me convenció porque yo era smoaking canary af, y que, como ya he dicho antes, sustituyeran a Sara en todo me parecía mal, pero poco a poco me fui dando cuenta que ambas se necesitaban. Espero que sigas disfrutando._

 **Cartas para mis héroes.**

 **Capítulo 6.**

 **Nuevo mensaje de texto.**

 _Nota de audio._

* * *

 **¡** NO PUEDE SER! ¿¡ACABA DE HABLAR!? SARA HA DICHO SU PRIMERA PALABRA. OLIVER Y YO ESTAMOS GRITANDO MUCHÍSIMO.

 _Felicity._

* * *

 **Nuevo mensaje de texto.**

 _Nota de audio._

* * *

 _Nota de audio._

* * *

 **Nuevo mensaje de texto.**

Felicity deja de gritar por favor, solo ha dicho… ¡TIOS!

 _Lyla._

* * *

Quiero estar allí y abrazarla de manera sobrenatural. A Oliver se le ha caído una lagrimita.

 _Felicity._

* * *

 **Nuevo mensaje de texto.**

Vosotros disfrutad, y ya vendréis a achucharla. Para su cumpleaños estaréis aquí.

 _Lyla._

* * *

 **Nuevo mensaje de texto.**

 _Imagen._

* * *

Por supuesto que estaremos allí. Y le llevaremos el mejor regalo de todos.

 _Tíos a los que se les cae la babita._

* * *

Pero mira John lo guapo que esta. Y lo grande que está Sara. ¿Eso que lleva es un traje de Arrow? Tengo que dejaros, Oliver de verdad que va a llorar. Os queremos.

 _Felicity & Oliver._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Arual17:**_ _Me hizo mucha gracia escribir este capítulo imaginándome a ese Oliver con la babita por los suelos viendo la foto de Sara y Diggle. Tendría la misma carita que cuando vio por primera vez a Sara y a Felicity en el hospital._

 _ **Palas:**_ _Es la primera vez que escribo novela corta, y no sabía si llegaría a funcionar, pero yo disfruto mucho escribiéndolo e imaginándome las situaciones, y espero que a ti te pase lo mismo. Muchas gracias, y aquí le tienes._

 **Cartas para mis héroes.**

 **Capítulo 7.**

 **Mensaje de texto.**

¿Te queda mucho? Me aburro sin ti en el hotel. ¿Esa gente no entiende la palabra VA-CA-CI-O-NES?

 _Oliver._

* * *

 **Mensaje de texto.**

Parece ser que no, pero están preocupados por la desaparición repentina de Ray, nadie sabe de él. Espero no tardar.

 _Felicity._

* * *

 **Mensaje de texto.**

Juro que yo no he sido. Y además, ¿a ti que más te da? Ven conmigo…

 _Oliver._

* * *

 **Mensaje de texto.**

Me da que soy la VICEPRESIDENTA.

 _Felicity._

* * *

 **Mensaje de texto.**

No hacían falta las mayúsculas, me quedo claro hace tiempo que eres buenísima en tu trabajo y que te mereces ese puesto y más.

 _Oliver._

* * *

 **Mensaje de texto.**

Hablo el señorito que necesitaba una chica miércoles.

 _Felicity._

* * *

 **Mensaje de texto.**

Veo rencor en tus palabras. Ven y hago que me perdones, sabes que no sé hacerlo por escrito ;)

 _Oliver._

* * *

 **Mensaje de texto.**

La técnica que has usado esta mañana ha sido rastrera.

 _Felicity._

* * *

 **Mensaje de texto.**

Y eficiente. No te he visto quejarte.

 _Oliver._

* * *

 **Mensaje de texto.**

Sé que te estás poniendo roja.

 _Oliver._

* * *

 **Mensaje de texto.**

Odio que me conozcas tan bien.

 _Felicity._

* * *

 **Mensaje de texto.**

Y yo odio que no estés aquí para poder besarte cuando arrugas la naricita para que baje el color rojizo de tus mejillas.

 _Oliver._

* * *

 **Mensaje de texto.**

Que meloso. Estoy deseando llegar a casa.

 _Felicity._

* * *

 **Mensaje de texto.**

Es tu culpa. Yo antes no era así. Ven.

 _Oliver._

* * *

 **Mensaje de texto.**

Me gusta ser la culpable. Me queda todavía un rato.

 _Felicity._

* * *

 **Mensaje de texto.**

Invéntate algo. Puedo sacar a Arrow si quieres y que vaya a atacar a esa gente malvada que te tiene retenida.

 _Justiciero deseando que vengas._

* * *

 **Mensaje de texto.**

Necesitas la dirección y para eso a Arrow le falta una compañera guapa e inteligente.

 _El ego de la arrow-hacker._

* * *

 **Mensaje de texto.**

Fuera de bromas, la reunión acaba en 5 minutos. Estoy allí en 3. ¿Qué técnica ibas a usar conmigo?

 _Felicity._

* * *

 **Mensaje de texto.**

Te quiero.

 _Oliver._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Arual17:**_ _Tenemos claro que Oliver ha estado quietecito. Y sí, aunque nosotros creemos que es el nuevo CEO he querido dejar a nuestra rubia unas vacaciones tranquilas. Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios._

 **Cartas para mis héroes.**

 **Capítulo 8.**

 _Speedy:_

Nos movemos de nuevo, y esta vez a Arizona. En un principio íbamos a pasarlo por alto, pero Felicity me hablo de un pueblo fantasma de este estado y me dio curiosidad. Además, es un sitio tranquilo, para poder descansar de la paliza que nos dimos por California.

Me gustaría saber cómo estas, tus altibajos –que al estar en _ese negocio_ sé que tienes- si ya tienes alguna cicatriz, quien te la hizo –para rajarle- todo. No quiero solo cosas positivas. Es algo que firme cuando me entregaron el contrato de hermano.

Cuando lleguemos te avisare.

Te quiero.

Ollie.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Arual17:**_ _creo que a ninguno de nosotros nos dieron ese contrato, pero… ¿y qué haríamos sin nuestros hermanos?_

 _Quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza en subir capítulo, he estado de exámenes y se me ha hecho imposible. A cambio, os traigo dos capítulos seguidos. Un abrazo._

 **Cartas para mis héroes.**

 **Capítulo 9.**

 **Mensaje de texto.**

¿Cómo va todo? Nos dijo Thea que estabais yendo hacia Arizona. Espero que hayáis ido a un restaurante llamado Rock and Belly. Un abrazo.

 _John._

* * *

Es realmente agradable tener un mensaje tuyo John. Sí, nos movimos a Arizona, y estamos descansando por aquí. Le he dicho a Felicity sobre el restaurante. ¿Has estado por aquí?

 _Oliver._

* * *

 **Mensaje de texto.**

Allí vivía una tía mía, y pase algún tiempo con Andy allí. Id, merece muchísimo la pena. Además, hay un helado increíble. Felicity te lo agradecerá.

 _John._

* * *

Lo apuntamos. ¿Cómo va todo por allí? ¿Cómo estáis todos?

 _Oliver._

* * *

 **Mensaje de texto.**

No te preocupes de _nada._ Simplemente disfruta siendo Oliver. Un abrazo.

 _John._

* * *

Gracias por intentarlo, esto es muy importante para él. Parecía que le estaba enviando un mensaje su novia. Me he puesto celosa. Manda besitos.

 _Felicity._


	10. Chapter 10

**Cartas para mis héroes.**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Nuevo mensaje de texto grupal.**

 _Imagen._

* * *

¿Es correcto que me mandéis al móvil _un selfie_ vestidas de Black Canary y Red Arrow tomandos una cerveza SIN MI?

 _Felicity._

* * *

 **Nuevo mensaje de texto grupal.**

Estas con mi hermano de viaje de enamorados. No puedes quejarte.

 _Thea._

* * *

 **Nuevo mensaje de texto grupal.**

Exactamente. Hace mucho que no nos cuentas, ¿cómo vais tortolitos?

 _Laurel._

* * *

 _Imagen._

* * *

 **Nuevo mensaje de texto grupal.**

¿¡MI HERMANO SONRIENDO EN UNA FOTO!?

 _Thea._

* * *

 **Nuevo mensaje de texto grupal.**

Estáis guapísimos, chicos. ¿Cuál es la siguiente parada? Arizona es muy aburrida.

 _Laurel._

* * *

No creas que es tan aburrida ;););)

 _Felicity._

* * *

 **Nuevo mensaje de texto grupal.**

No sé si te quiero o te odio en este momento, cuñada.

 _Thea._

* * *

Oopss… ¿más información de la necesaria?

 _Felicity._

* * *

 **Nuevo mensaje de texto grupal.**

Ni con la tecnología que es lo tuyo te salvas de hablar más de la cuenta jajaja

 _Laurel._

* * *

Id a salvar Starling y dejad de meteros conmigo. Tengo al creador de todo esto de mi parte. Puedo ser muy peligrosa :P

 _Felicity._

* * *

 **Nuevo mensaje de texto grupal.**

 _Imagen._

* * *

Yo también os quiero chicas. Tened cuidado siempre. Un fuerte abrazo

 _Felicity._


End file.
